


You Are Mine

by Knowmefirst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Out of Character, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is kidnap by the last person he ever thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/gifts).



> Hope you like it!
> 
> Note: Not beta, sorry!

Stiles didn’t know where the person came from; one minute he had been walking and the next thing he knows he’s been shove inside a van, a sack put over his head, his hands a feet tied and then they drove off. He didn’t know how long they been driving, all he knew is that his hand hurt were the rope cut his wrist and he was cold, but above all he was afraid. The road was bumpy, it almost felt as if he was being driven through a dirt road. Those type of roads that were found in the back of the woods or deserted areas. However, he didn’t had long to find out as the van stop suddenly and the back door thrown was open. He was pull out and then shove forward, he lost his footing but before he could fall he was grasp by his upper arm and haul up. 

They walk for a few minutes, he tried to keep count the steps to see how many steps away from the entrance they took, but before long they were turning corners and he lost count. He heard a metal door open ahead of him and he was thrown in and the door close behind, but it was no use he couldn’t see anything. They hadn’t remove sack from over his head; he got up the best he could and with one foot forward he move until he touch the wall in front of him and turning his back towards it, he slid slowly into the floor until he was sitting. He didn’t know when he had fallen sleep, but the door opening woke him up. 

He tilted his head to the side and pay attention as much as he could, but he couldn’t gather much, except that there was only one person with him in the cell. He look up when he heard another pair of feet, follow by a scrap across the floor and then a thump. The next thing he knew he was being picked up and shove until he sat in a chair. The rope that was tied around his writs was cut, but before he could rub them and get the blood circulating his hands were taken and cuff links put in place and then lock into the chair. He move his hands but it was no use, he was tied down again, however he started kicking when his foot was taken and cuff into the chair. 

When both his feet were cuff is when the sack was remove from his head. He blink when the light of the single light bulb hit him and close his eyes before opening them again. He only saw one man in front of him, but it wasn’t someone that he recognize. He tried to look for someone else, but the single light bulb didn’t illuminate the whole room, so the room had plenty of shadows to hide someone else. He look back up at the man still standing in front of him, he was about to open his mouth and ask him what he was doing here. When someone spoke from his left. 

“Leave us.” 

Stiles squinted trying to see, who it was but no matter how much he tried he couldn’t see anything. The only thing that was running through his mind was ‘I know that voice’ Stiles didn’t had long to wait before the man was stepping away from the shadows. 

“Hello Stiles.” Mr. McCall said. 

Stiles couldn’t believe that Mr. McCall was behind his kidnapping. Stiles, glower at McCall. 

“Let me go. Now!” He scream, wiggling his body and trying to stand up. Maybe he could ram his head on McCall stomach and he could leave. 

However, before he could do more than stand he was backhanded making his head snap to the side and his ears ring. 

“Did I told you could stand?” McCall snap; graving his hair in a grip.

“I don’t answer to—”

Before Stiles could finish, he was backhanded again. 

“You either learn,” McCall caress his face and then shove to fingers into his mouth all the way to the back of his throat making him gag, “Or I will teach you.” McCall pull his fingers out. 

Stiles stare in horror at McCall as it didn’t take a genius to know what he implied. Now his fear mounted, knowing that he was screw and no one knew where he was or who had taken him. And even if they tried to find him, McCall could get to the evidence and destroy it before anyone knew what happened. Stiles fear escalated when McCall started to pull his sipper down and took out his harden cock and started to caress it. Making it grow in front of his face. 

“I wonder if that mouth would feel as good as it did on my fingers.” McCall murmured. 

Stiles shiver when McCall eyes stare at his mouth, McCall move forward intentions clear. 

“I will bite you!” Stiles said, pulling his head back as much as he could. 

That made McCall stop his steps and his caress on his cock and started laughing. Before Stiles knew what was happening a hand was wrapped around his neck and squeeze. 

“If you bite me, you little shit, I will personally hurt every single person you hold dear.” The hand squeeze harder, “Do you understand?”

Stiles nodded as much as he could, the hand squeeze tighter and as fast as he was seize, he was let go. Before he could do more than cough a few times, his hair was taken in a painful grip and his face guided to the still harden cock. McCall put the red swollen head against his lips and nudge him to open up. McCall pull back and then push again, pushing more and more of the cock inside Stiles mouth. Stiles wanted to bite down, but he was actually afraid, but now it wasn’t for him it was for his friends and family.  
McCall started to pull and push faster until the head nudge the back of Stiles throat, making him gag. 

“Don’t you dare, open that throat wide. Because you want to or not you will take it all in.” McCall finish in a moan when his cock enter Stiles throat finally. 

Stiles started to wiggle trying to get McCall off, he couldn’t breathe, but McCall either didn’t saw or didn’t care, the man just kept on pumping his hips faster and before Stiles knew it, he was chocking in the amount of cum that he was made to swallow. McCall threw his head back and moan; staying still for a little bit longer before pulling back and out with a obscene pop. 

McCall put himself away and sip back his sipper, while still staring at Stiles and the cum running down his mouth and throat. 

“You look beautiful like that.” McCall caress Stiles check. “Like a perfect slut.” 

Stiles snatch his head away from the hand, and waited for the backhand slap but it never came, he look up and McCall and cringe when he saw the smile on the man’s face. 

“That is fine, I will let you have that small victory.” McCall lean forward and said, “However, before you know it, you will be begging for it. Like the whore we all know you are.” 

With that McCall left, closing the cell door. Stiles shock his wrist and feet, but finding then still holding him he scream and then started to cry. Because he was honestly afraid that he was going to end up doing what McCall said. Maybe he was the whore McCall call him. After all, he didn’t fight enough before he gave up and was sucking McCall’s cock. 

He cried silently as the noises of the incoming night started sounding around him.


End file.
